Boreas
Boreas is an unusual victa of the species Victa glaciem. He comes from the arctic planet, Thressilye, in the same solar system as Cerberus and his diet mostly consists of sea creatures, but has been known to vary to many other meats from mammals. Personality Being away from any other of your kind toughens you up. But it also softens you. Boreas is caring and loving towards the people he's closest to, however, in opposition is incredibly stubborn and easy to snap. He can at times become carnivorous if he is left without food for too long, resulting in horrific carnage. History The Thressilye Expedition He was found on Thressilye, during an expedition. It is very possible that at the time he may have been under a great deal of stress due to meeting a group of completely different animals from another planet that can somehow still talk to him. Researchers believe that this kind of social pressure caused him to fall in love with one of the other researches on the expedition, Wafflei. The Dracanoid Order When Wafflei was captured, due to his affair, Boreas attempted to rescue her and ended up in the same state. Working together they managed to escape from the prison they were kept in and protect each other until they were considerably safe. Relations with Wafflei Boreas used to have a relationship with Wafflei, as a potential mate. Often Boreas would be seen protecting her or vice versa. They used to travel together until Boreas was found by the Blood lead Inquiry and put into a Primethian facility called 'The Sanctuary'. The Sanctuary was used to keep Boreas safe, since he is such a rare species, as well as make it much easier to research him. Since Wafflei was no longer with him the relationship slowly broke apart and eventually led to Wafflei deciding to leave him. This lead to Boreas requesting to leave The Sanctuary out of depression and his new distrust towards anyone and everything. Bounty Hunting The Blood lead Inquiry and Blood lead Defense decided to let Boreas go, but thought that he should be careful to have a career and could protect himself easily. Their chosen career was bounty hunting. The Blood lead Defense chose to supply him with a large quantity of weapons, a ship, some food to get him started, and a lot of money, for until he had earned enough money to take care of himself. Death While on a bounty hunting mission on the 28th of December, 2156. The aim was to take down a defect android, which was revealed to be Soras. This has not been revealed to the media, and most are not aware of it. However, the public does know of the death of Boreas. His body was found in the wine cellar of an abandoned mansion, sprawled on the ground next to the body of Epsilon. Themes Millennium of Hail (Music)| Boreas' main theme. Yore Comes Forth (Music)| Boreas' battle theme. I Feel Her Warmth (Music)|Boreas' and Epsilon's funeral theme. Category:Characters Category:Victas